6ball
The largest cityball that recognizes me) Roswellball |friends = Earthling that lets me crash my UFOs Also lets me crash my UFOs Earthlings that make UFOs in WW2 Earthlings that built pyramids for me Earthlings that like X-Files|hates =Earthlings |intospace = Always!|bork = Ayy LMAO ,Ayy LMAO|status = Crashing at Nevadaball, headdesking over the sheer existence of Threshold (Star Trek: Voyager S2E15)|nativename = 6 back l|government =Alien Government, Far far away from our earth, a planet called Ayylmao-76 is where their government is |enemies = Earthball That earthling with sunglasses Fİle:London-icon.png Londonball|likes = Flying UFOs, crashing at Nevadaball and New Mexicoball, The X-Files theme song (their favorite Earth song)AYY LMAO,Some Earthlings, Of Favorite Movie! Of Best Friend! food = Alien food|notes = "REMOVE EARTHLING CLAY!!!" "ayy lmao"|religion = Spodism|caption = Minas Geraisball and 6ball|personality = Alien personality|gender = Alien gender|affiliation = Alien World(s), Nevadaball|military = Alien military|founded = Unknown|predecessor = Big Bang|successor = }} 6'ball' (also know as Alienball) is the caveball depicting extraterrestrials. There is currently no proof of his existence besides crop circles (Those are fake.) But Universeball is so huge it's highly improbable that he doesn't exist anywhere. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAAlDoAtV7Y Whether] or not he has visited Earthball is another question though. According with the movies made by USAball, the 6balls comes to Earth to talk with Earth "leader", the USA president ... and only will attacks the USA cities . https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYbHpXca7U0 This Is His Theme Song The Problem that another countryballs find that this is a complete lack of modesty of USA, because USA president is only the leader of ... USA. Russiaball and another countryballs will probably have this reaction: And the aliens probably don't see any difference between countryballs and citiesballs of the world (they are all the same thing for them). For example, the 6ball don't see any diference between New Yorkball, Tokyoball, Moscowball, Berlinball and Parisball. They will probably invade and destroy all of them, at the same time. 6balls never calls the countryballs by their names, always calls them "Earthling" or "Terran", regardless of whether is a world power or an irrelevant micronation, they simply do not care. But they can differentiate them by characteristics: "Earthling stuck on Earth" (Polandball), "Earthling with sun shades" (USAball), "Earthling with hat" (UKball), "Earthling with Slant Eyes" (Japanball), "Earthling that plays football" (Brazilball), "One-eyed Earthling"(Serbiaball), "Drunk Earthling" (Irelandball), "Earthling that don't laugh" (Germanyball)... etc. Also has been visiting Earth for a while to help Naziball with his aircraft technology but pfftt? theres no aliens He saved the World from an Nuclear War, but that Earthling with Sunglasses told that to the World. it is believed that he as also Nukes and Radioactivity can't harm him How to draw Draw 6ball is simple. # Make a circle (as always, an off-hand circle) # Make another circle inside the first one, one-third or slightly less of its radius # Write the number '''6 '''in the inner circle # Draw black, almond-shaped eyes # Color the ball green, leaving the number mark white # Done! # If you like, you can add antennas put the ball in a flying saucer. Gallery 6ball_II.png|Aliens! GJ9w0xx.png All caveball.png NLgkwzk.png Ikv3YlN.png A cueball story.png JBz4IBV.png Cant Into Space.png I6cK3oP.png Opera Mundi new.png BJ4gO0l.png 'difY7rG.png 'eRi1gkC.png HWN6Zn3.png JHqrPLJ.png LOWeaKt.png Planetballmap.png sixball.png 4. Pennsylvanian Surname.png France_colonies.jpg Comics *Firzzt. *Under Search for Signs of Life External Links * Extraterrestrial life at Wikipedia * Ancient Aliens * Ancient astronaut hypothesis * Roswell UFO incident * Area 51 * UFOs es:6ball pl:6ball Category:Tribes Category:Caveballs Category:Conspiracy Category:Space Category:No Geography Category:CONSPIRACY!!! Category:Pool Balls